The present invention relates to microphone supports, and more particularly to such supports for locating a microphone in a desired position and orientation relative to a supporting surface.
Existing microphone supports include adjustable column stands, hangers, brackets, and clips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,174 to Sheppard et al. also discloses a flexible mount for apparatus such as a mobile telephone. The mount includes a semi-rigid tubular column having an upper flange for attachment of the apparatus, and a lower flange for anchoring to a supporting surface.
In situations wherein the microphone is to be used in association with other equipment such as a personal computer, a particular combination of problems makes impractical the use of existing microphone supports. For example:
1. Suitable locations for microphone brackets are severely restricted;
2. It is significantly undesirable to modify the equipment such as by drilling holes therein for receiving bracket mounting hardware;
3. Stands are unsuitable in that they are easily dislodged, and the microphone is often required to be located in horizontally offset relation to a supporting surface; and
4. Permanent microphone mounting is undesirable in that the presence of the microphone can physically interfere with some uses of the apparatus as well as maintenance thereof.
It is believed that none of the microphone supports of the prior art is effective for avoiding the above problems.
Thus there is a need for a microphone support that is suitable for anchoring to a restricted surface of apparatus such as a personal computer, that is effective for supporting the microphone in a desired relation to the supporting surface (including overhanging offset positions), that does not require modification of the apparatus, and that permits quick removal and replacement of the microphone in a way that leaves no significant obstructions impeding other uses of the apparatus.